


You Really Are A Hero {Tony Stark X Abused!Reader}

by Skullexis



Category: Cause that's a fandom, Skullexis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adventure?, By Fetal me, For some reason people like it, Fuck my life dude, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I guess there's some cool Action, I wrote this when I was depressed as fuck, It's a happy one, Nah probs not, Never thought there would be a happy suicide, Not Really Important Though, Oh yeah and a side suicide, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Side suicide, Sucky FanFiction, T'was a fetus who wrote this shit, Violence, i actually hate this, sorry - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullexis/pseuds/Skullexis
Summary: National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233National Suicide Hotline  1-800-273-8255WARNING! Their is mention of suicide of a side character!You are abused by your father starts to work at a bar at 15 but by 17 you are found out and could get in huge trouble.  What happens next is completely unexpected by everyone in the room.





	You Really Are A Hero {Tony Stark X Abused!Reader}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My old depressed ass self (skullexis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+old+depressed+ass+self+%28skullexis%29).



> In my opinion this is really shitty... But if you really want to read this have fun! I have no clue how people really like this but, whatever makes you happy, I'm glad I could help!
> 
> Oh and this came off of wattpad and I didn't bother changing anything......
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO IF YOU LIKE ROLEPLAY:  
> Join this discord https://discord.gg/Q8dp42f  
> It's a Marvel Roleplaying Discord

**This is my first One-Shot, please be nice. I'm use to writing long stories not short ones..  
**   
**~**  
  
You were a young bar tender, a very, _very_  young bar tender. But we all have our own reasons for how we ended up in situations. The first day you walked into that bar seeking for a job Camilo, the owner of the place, knew right away you needed the job, even if it was the last thing you did. There was no telling for sure how Camilo knew you had problems back at home, maybe it was the barely noticeable bruises scattered across your body, which were healing quite nicely, or the way you were overly nice and polite but flinched at his every move, or if it was a hunch of his, which are usually spot on. All you knew was you had a job, and you could finally make your own money and be able to eventually get away from that hell-hole which you were forced to live in.  
  
You started this job when you were 15 and a half, but being so young you had to start by washing dishes. Two years later, at the age of 17 and a half, you looked old enough to work at a bar, so Camilo started showing you how to prepare drinks. He had always been there for you, for the past two years, when you walked into the bar with a nasty bruise or a decent sized cut, Camilo always took care of you and fixed you up, as if you were his own kid. Not only had he helped you through your worst times, he had even offered you to live with him, however you had to turn him down, fearing your father would search for you an find you, then giving you your worst beating yet.  
   
Putting that aside, you went into work today. It was a normal day, or rather night, but when was luck ever on your side? You watched the usuals walk in and meet up with their friends, you were flirted with and slapped on the rear when you passed some old drunkards, but it was home. You loved the smell of alcohol and the stories from the men and women who walked in there, as much as you hated to admit it, you liked listening to their stories because they made you feel like you weren't alone or their life was worse than yours.  
  
Around 11:25, a man in some blue jeans and a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt walks in as if he owns the place, he had on dark glasses which hid his eyes and his brown hair combed up in all directions. _This guy will be interesting._ You thought to yourself, as he takes a seat in front of you.  
  
"Give me your favorite drink, sweetie." The man tells you with a smirk that says he wants you to go home with him.  
  
"Right away." You respond. Working at the bar has made you stronger around men, the thought of any of them trying to hurt you is blown away with the knowledge of Camilo being there. Camilo is a very big and muscular, latino man, along with being about twice the size of the cocky man in front of you, and he would do anything to protect you.   
  
You turn around, handing the man a nice vodka which you drink when you really need to chase some pain away. He takes a shot of it, trying to impress you, but quickly makes a face. "Whoo! You drink hard stuff!"   
  
"Yeah, and it can be my best friend." You spoke calmly. You turn to serve another man, Jack, who is a usual.   
  
"So, sweetheart, how old are you?" The cocky man asks.  
  
"Hun, I'm a bartender, that doesn't work on me." You explained as if he was a three year old while leaning closer to him over the counter. You liked the bar, you felt strong and bigger than the men who tried to hit on you. You felt in charge, something you weren't at home. Not only were you safe with Camilo always watching your back, but you had the usuals, they would learn bits about how you wound up in that bar. As far as you know, they have learned that you have a bad home life, and are terrified of strange men deep, deep down.   
  
"Oi, (Y/N), is this wise guy bothering' ya?" Stanley asked. He was a burly Italian who always felt like he owed you something. The first time he came into the bar, he had just been hit by his girlfriend, he was extremely anxious, as if someone was going to pop out of the closet and kill him. You knew right away he was being abused. You gave him some gin, and talked to him all night, telling him he was not alone, that you were experiencing the same thing. He returned night after night, not to get drunk, but to seek help, from you. Eventually, you gave him enough courage to break it off with her, and that night he had came back and thanked you so much, he swore he owed you and would always be there for you.   
  
"Nah, Stan, I've got this one." The brunette in front of you looked back at Stanley and shivered slightly, you had to chuckle. "Alright, I know everyman's name in this bar except your's, what is it?" He looked back at you, and beamed his arrogant smirk back at you.  
  
"You mean, to tell me, you don't know who I am?" 

 

"No, should I know you?" You asked sarcastically, but couldn't hide the slight curiosity in your voice. He then took off his glasses like he expected you to know who he was. Although he looked very familiar, you could not place a name on him.

"I'm listening?" You mocked with a raised eyebrow. He gave you a very confused look, like he could have sworn you would have know him. "Are you an ex? Or maybe you tried hitting on me before? I honestly have no clue who you are." 

"Tony... My name is Tony." He said still shell-shocked that you didn't recognize him. 

"Alright Tony. Glad to have ya! You want me to refill your glass?" He shook his head and asked for a whiskey instead. As you filled his glass you heard the bell above the bar door open, signaling that another person came in. Once you turned around, you really wished you hadn't. 

"Hey sweets, can I have a- (Y/N)? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? IS THIS WHERE THE FUCK YOU'VE BEEN DISAPPEARING OFF TO? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, FUCKING EVERY MAN IN THIS BAR AND GETTING WATSED?" Your god-forsaken father swore. The usuals stood up, as if the knew this day would come and prepared to fight. 

"Guys! Stand down!" You shouted at them, "Dad, I needed a job, this was the only place that would take me in. I swear I haven't done anything with anyone I-" You were cut off after trying to be calm about the whole thing with a hard slap to the face. 

"You FUCKING LYING WHORE! WHAT DID YOU DO? FUCK THE MAN IN CHARGE HERE TO GET A JOB A FUCKING 17 IN A GODDAMN BAR?" He grabbed your hair and pulled you over the bar, "YOU ARE FUCKING GROUNDED!" He then slammed you to the floor. "FORGET EVER GETTING OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!" 

You were sobbing, your strong demeanor gone, out the window. You looked up at the usuals, your family for the past two years, staring, too shocked to move, they honestly didn't think it was this bad. However, you were grabbed by your hair again and started to be dragged out of the bar. "STOP FUCKING SHAKING AND CRYING!" 

You looked back into the bar, and gave the usuals a look telling them not to follow, yet that idiotic, overconfident bastard seemed to miss that. 

"Hey! It's against the law, to treat a someone like that!" Tony yelled after your father.

"Oh? Sorry, is this your usual hooker? Well, the last time I checked I was their parent! And that means _I_ am in charge of their." Your disgusting father spat out. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"JARVIS." Tony murmured. This was the moment everything changed, with that one word the whole atmosphere changed. Everyone seemed to stare at Tony in awe while your father went pale. You were so confused. But then something red swooshed by you and your father, and it was then he became aware that he was in trouble. He started to run, at first dragging you by your hair, but then eventually letting go and leaving you on the cold, hard concrete ground while a flying red suit chased after him.

You had to be dreaming.

Then darkness.

 

**_***_**

  
You woke up in a hospital bed, not the first time you have been in this situation. You looked up to see a mountain of get-well-soon cards towering over you along with two men beside your bed. One of the men you immediately recognized as Camilo, but the other one had his head down, so you couldn't tell who it was. 

"(Y/N)! Thank God you are awake!" Camilo spoke trying to hold back tears. The other man looked up, Tony. His smug personality gone and replaced with the same grateful attitude as Camilo. This was odd, Camilo was a strong man and usually never cried in front of anyone, along with you. So seeing him on the verge of tears in front of another man told you something was very wrong.

"What happened? What's wrong? Camilo." You said, your voice dripping with worry.

"You were in a medically induced coma for about a month and a half." Tony spoke, "You hit your head pretty hard on the ground"

"We were all worried. The usuals came in yesterday, checking in on you. They left cards every time they visited. Poor Stanley took this the hardest." Camilo continued, calming down.

"Mmm,"Tony hummed, "You have a lot of people who love you. I don't know if you know that." Tony said, genuinely smiling.

"Thank you." You spoke softly, still not fully believing of what happened. "What happened to my father?"

"I'll tell them." Camilo, said quickly, motioning Tony out of the room. "Your, dad, committed suicide, he found a gun and shot himself in the head before the cops could find him" Camilo spoke slowly and softly. You couldn't help but cry. "It's okay, it's all over now." The tears of joy ran down your face while Camilo pulled you into a hug. Once the hug broke Camilo spoke up again. 

"I think that Tony guy really likes you. He has never left your bed side, and I honestly think I saw him cry in his sleep and murmur something about you being safe." You looked up at Camilo.

"Really?" 

"Really. And I approve of him. And since you are now of age-" 

"You mean I was in a coma, on my eighteenth birthday?" You screeched. "What day is it?"

"*Week after your birthday*" Camilo said. "Look, I'm going to leave you with Tony. I already gave him the father talk." Camilo winked. You chuckled, and then Camilo left to get Tony.

"Hey," Tony said sheepishly.

"Hey," You responded. 

"You look a lot better- I mean, not like you ever looked bad- I just-"

"Tony," You laughed, "Thank you. For going after my father, and saving me. You really are a hero." Tony blushed after that. "Hey, come here, I want to tell you something." Tony walked to the side of your bed and stood there awkwardly, you chuckled and motioned him to bend forward. When he did you gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For saving me."

 

** A/N **

 

Hey! Okay so this was actually made two years ago, when I was a small fetus child, so I am so sorry it isn't the greatest. I'm just transferring my works from my other fanfiction accounts onto this one! Also I am sorry, if I disappointed you with so little Tony interaction.   
And, I'm sorry if you don't consider this abuse, I honestly experienced more verbal than physical. And if you are going through any abuse and you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I would love to talk to you! You can google my username (Skullexis) and you will find my other social media accounts where you can message me ANYTIME! I mostly check my Tumblr or Wattpad if you need urgent attention.

 

_**National Abuse Hotline 1-800-799-7233** _

_**National Suicide Hotline  1-800-273-8255** _

 

**_~ A̟̪̭̱͍̽͛̑͛ͥ̓ͬl̥ͯ̅̆͑̉͝e̱̬̙͉̜̟̐x̨̘̤̬͉̰ͨ͆̎͊̃is͚̻̿͛̿̔̉ͨͮ_ **


End file.
